A. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to spreadsheet applications, and more specifically, to network-based collaborative spreadsheet applications.
B. Description of the Related Art
Electronic spreadsheet applications are in widespread use in various industries including finance, business and academia. A spreadsheet application is typically used to produce a spreadsheet that is often a rectangular table (or grid) of data and/or programming information. One of the reasons for the popularity of spreadsheet applications is that they can help to facilitate the implementation of analytical and/or database applications.
Existing spreadsheet applications tend to be software programs that execute locally on a computer system of a single user. The spreadsheets produced by such a system can be difficult to distribute and difficult to modify or collaborate on when working in a group environment.